strip poker
by lizzie bobizzy
Summary: The seduction of a Ayuzawa Misaki by a Usui Takumi via strip poker. PWP. Graphic lemons.


"Let's play strip poker, Prez."

The demand came out of nowhere, like his infamous what-is-the-color-of-your-underwear question. Misaki sighed. Seriously, how did perverted outerspace aliens' minds work? She'd never understand.

"Usui, I'm not playing strip—strip poker with you."

"Why?" he said nonchalantly. "It's not that much different from what we're doing now."

The two were playing Texas Hold'em, using poker chips for currency. Although Misaki disapproved of gambling, she justified to herself that as long as she wasn't playing with real money, she wasn't being irresponsible.

"It's completely different!" she cried, face flaming. "I'm not—not…stripping! In front of you!"

"Why?" he asked, puzzled. "It's nothing I haven't seen before." He raked his eyes leisurely from the top of her head to the bottom of her legs, tucked underneath and to the side of her as she sat primly in his bare room. Misaki felt her entire body flush, flames tracing her skin and following the path his eyes had taken.

"U-Usui!" she huffed.

"Call me Takumi," he countered.

She couldn't. He'd asked her a billion times, and she'd always refused to his dismay. She'd absolutely die of embarrassment if she did that so casually. Misaki flushed from the mere thought. She shook her head furiously.

"Won't you play strip poker with me, Prez?" His damn puppy dog eyes came into play as he stared adoringly into her face.

"For the last time, no! Now deal the cards, idiot! Alien!" Her face was uncomfortably hot.

"Never knew my girlfriend was such a coward," he muttered.

"Usui, I'm not falling for that." Misaki rolled her eyes. Did she really seem that easy to manipulate?

His eyes looked some distance past her head. "Did someone say something? All I hear is bawk-bawk-bawk," he said, flapping his arms bent at the elbows in imitation of a chicken.

"Usui…" she said warningly. Such an idiot! He was insufferable!

"And my girlfriend even wants to be internationally recognized so she can be approved by the British!" He sighed theatrically. "How can a chicken be internationally recognized?"

"You idiot! Dummy! I'm so not falling for that!" Even so, Misaki could feel her blood boiling. She _was_ going to become an internationally recognized lawyer, dammit. So, maybe she'd been rejected by all the internships she'd applied for so far, but she'd see this through the end. It was mean of Usui to grab onto her weak spot like that, she pouted.

Usui grinned slyly. "Misaki, tell me why you really like poker so much."

"Be-because it's mentally stimulating!" she stuttered.

"No, you like the risk," he countered calmly. "It thrills you, especially since you're so straight and narrow in everyday life."

"That's—that's not true at all, you idiot!"

"It's okay," Usui soothed. "It's just you and me. We can have some fun here, and no one needs to know." Against her will, Misaki imagined playing strip poker, where she'd have to take off a piece of clothing every time she lost. It was just so…risky, and so un-Misaki like. She imagined playing poker with a naked Usui, the thought sending flutters to her stomach…and somewhere a little lower. Misaki bit her lip, desperate not to let Usui figure out the naughty thoughts going on in her mind.

Usui pressed on. "Well, I can see why you'd be worried. Judging from past experience, you'd be naked in no time."

_Oh…that brat!_ Misaki thought murderously. Usui was dead. D—E—A—D. That was it, she'd show him. "I'll do it!" She'd play strip poker, beat him mercilessly, then tell him what a boring strip poker opponent he was. A practice as unethical as gambling certainly didn't excite her, and she'd show Usui.

On the other hand…Really? Was she really going to do what Usui wanted so easily? Was she really going to play _strip poker_? "Well, I mean…" she murmured hesitantly.

"Nope, too late. Already dealt the cards." Usui said happily. "We'll bet with chips still, but now if you lose you have to take off a piece of clothing. There won't be an ante for clothes though, as long as you promise not to fold every round."

"I would never do that!"

"Of course not."

Misaki's eyes flashed to Usui's. He was teasing her again, wasn't he? She flushed. How did he tug her around so easily? She wanted to be the one in the race looking backwards sometimes. _One day I'd just like to tie him up and_…_Geez_, Misaki thought as she cut herself off. _What am I thinking?_ _Usui's pervert has rubbed off on me!_

Misaki looked down at the backs of the two cards Usui had dealt in front of her. She peeled the top half of both cards off of the ground so that the bottom half stayed on the floor they were playing on, to minimize bleeding, just as Usui had taught her.

She couldn't believe she was doing this. She half wanted to ask Usui, to let her grab her shoes in front of the door for extra clothing, but she didn't want to look scared, never mind that she was...a bit…nervous.

Misaki internally groaned at her cards, a two of hearts and seven of spades. Not a great beginning. Normally she'd fold, but…after what Usui had just said, she couldn't possibly do that.

"And what if"—Misaki licked her lips—"what happens when one of us is naked? What happens then?"

Usui's eyes darkened. His eyes lingered on her chest area, before looking back up. Misaki flushed with indignation at the casual perusal. "I'm sure we can think of something, _Misaki_."

He enunciated her first name in that smooth, low (sexy!) voice of his, the voice sending a jolt to the spot between her legs. Misaki felt herself growing wet from her name in his voice alone. Oh, it was so hot in here, she thought frantically.

Usui continued speaking. Misaki heard him distantly… "I'll check," he said, knocking his knuckles against the floor.

Misaki grinned ferally on the inside. While she did love the gambling, poker as a game wasn't too bad. She loved trying to get into Usui's mind and figuring out his plan.

Generally, people thought that if it were poker, Misaki'd have a tough time beating Usui because of his natural poker face. That was partly true, but Misaki had had years to work on deciphering Usui's minute changes in facial expression, tone, and body language. Trying to figure out Usui's intentions while playing poker really didn't differ than trying to do it during everyday life. On the other hand, Usui didn't get her telltale expressions and straightforward manner to perceive Misaki's own thoughts, in which Misaki actually had advantage.

In this case, while Misaki couldn't exactly pinpoint why, she was getting a feeling of discomfort from Usui. Usui was hiding something.

Well, Misaki acknowledged, he could very well be uncomfortable from that erection straining against his pants. Usui made no attempt to hide it, as he sat on a sofa cushion on the floor, legs bent and sprawled wide. Misaki tried to keep from staring at the tent in his pants but failed. She imagined trailing her fingers along the side of his length, her tongue following their path. Usui would groan and lean back—

"Prez, you need to stop looking at me like that," he said raspily. "Or is that expression on your face permission to bend you over the table and take you from the back right here and now?"

"What!" she shouted. "No! I—I bet five hundred!" Since she wouldn't—couldn't!—fold, she'd have to intimidate Usui into folding himself, which was difficult but not impossible. She couldn't be too aggressive and show she was bluffing, but she wanted to look confident and entice Usui to bet so much money from the very start that he'd fold midway before betting any more.

"I call," he said, pushing a 500 chip towards the pot in between Usui and Misaki.

Misaki grinned at the way he had overly enunciated his words a bit—as if he didn't want to appear confused about her motive.

Usui dealt three cards consecutively, the flop, as he'd called it. Misaki eyes the two spades appreciatively—not bad—but groaned at the eight of clubs. Useless for her, but could be pretty helpful for Usui. Next was the four of spades. It wasn't hopeless for her yet.

This time, Usui bet 500. Misaki raised to 1,000, and Usui raised to 1,500. Misaki snarled mentally at Usui and his always trying to outdo her, raising to 2,500, which Usui settled on calling for. It was so hard to intimidate Usui, Misaki thought helplessly.

Usui then dealt the turn, an ace of spades. This was dangerous, Misaki thought.

She quickly raised Usui's check to 500, which he, strangely enough, called. At this point, there was a glimmer in Usui's eyes from which Misaki could tell he was excited. She would've folded then and there if her pride refused to let her.

He dealt a mediocre three of clubs finally for the river, and bet 1,000. Since she wasn't folding, she might as well go all out, she thought. Misaki raised to 2,000. Usui raised to 3,000, and Misaki raised to 4,000. Usui contemplated his cards silently, for ten torturous seconds for Misaki, before calling.

Misaki miserably flipped over her two and seven, proclaiming, "Pair of two."

Usui revealed a three and eight. "Double pair." Misaki spluttered—they'd both had terrible hands, and both had tried to bluff their way out in almost exactly the same way, but by sheer dumb luck he'd won anyway!

"Is Prez looking to get out of our agreement?" Usui said slyly. He pressed a hand to his heart. "And here I though you never went back on your word."

In one graceful move, Misaki shook her hair out as she took her hair tie out and flung it at Usui, missing by a mile as it landed in a corner of the room.

In one swift move, he stepped over the cards on the floor between them, looming over Misaki, who leaned back.

Usui knelt down in front of Misaki. He cupped the back of her head gently, threading his fingers through her soft hair, and pushed it toward his, while his other hand rubbed up and down her back…under her shirt. Misaki must've made some noise as his fingers slid under her bra band, but Usui murmured against her lips, "That was very naughty, Prez. Seems like I have to punish our naughty class president."

He pressed his mouth against her hard and fast, swiping his tongue through her parted lips. She pulled her head back away from his lips, pushing the back of her head against the palm of his hand, but Usui quickly followed with his head, kissing her again. He sucked her bottom lip, and Misaki arched unconsciously into him. "Mmm…Usui," she sighed into his lips. He pressed his tongue into her mouth eagerly, delighting in the wet and soft cavern, flicking his tongue against hers.

Misaki yanked his hair (and not softly at that) as she pulled his head away, but Usui merely bent his head down again, pressing his lips at the soft spot of skin under her ear. "No, Usui…ahhh," she moaned as he sucked hard under her ear.

Usui kissed up softly to the top of her earlobe, swirling his tongue and nibbling gently. Misaki pressed into him, all soft and willing female, one hand running up and down his back, despite her protestations. She tangled her hand in his silky hair.

"Stop…ahhh," Misaki moaned as Usui pressed kisses down her neck, his tongue swirling along the pale column. When he reached where her neck met her shoulder he nibbled gently, before laving his tongue over the bite. "What are you doing? Ah!" Usui bit her neck harder.

"Stop thinking, Prez," he commanded.

Misaki felt her panties get even wetter at the command. Something about how authoritive his voice was… "We have to… finish the game," she retorted for the sake of it.

Usui pressed his lips hungrily against hers. "Seems like I need to keep these naughty lips busy," he said sternly, swiping his tongue against hers. Misaki involuntarily sucked on his tongue as it explored her mouth, and he pushed against her harder. He relished the feeling of her soft body against his hard one.

His hand on her back slipped up towards her breasts, as he rubbed a thumb across the center of one bra cup, delighting in Misaki's soft mounds. He lifted her right breast up slightly before squeezing gently, her breasts fitting perfectly into his palms. Misaki arched her breast into his hand and grinded her core against his hard bulge. They both moaned at the contact, and Usui pressed Misaki's back onto the floor, thrusting his hips against hers, pushing his erection under her skirt and against her panties.

Usui rubbed himself against her clit forcefully. Misaki moaned loud. "God! Usui!" She remembered too late that she was supposed to be protesting. "Stop this!...Hahh, she punctured the end with a sigh as Usui stroked her clit with the head of his erection again. Her panties were so wet with arousal that they stained the crotch of his pants. Usui groaned. He had to…he had to hold himself back. He wrenched himself away from her.

Temptation personified stared back at him. Misaki, hair mussed, cheeks adorably red, lips dark and swollen from…from things Usui couldn't think about unless he wanted to press himself uncontrollably all over her again. The pupils of her golden eyes were dilated and her mouth parted slightly as she breathed a little harder than usual. From this angle, he could see the wet spot on her white cotton panties under her skirt, between her spread toned thighs. A man could die happy with those legs wrapped around him, Usui thought. Usui groaned; he wanted to kiss her everywhere, starting from that cute nose to her tiny toes. He wanted to rub every part of him over every part of her.

Usui's gazed dropped to Misaki's breasts. Were the nipples perking as he thought about them? He wanted to taste them so bad. Christ, he was going to die from this boner. He shifted uncomfortably.

Misaki coughed uncomfortably, no doubt at the way Usui had been eyeing her up like steak.

"You idiot! Perverted alien! Extraterrestrial being! You…" She ran out of insults and sat there, blushing.

"Eh? But Prez liked it, no?"

Misaki bristled at the arrogant assumption.

"Anyways," Usui continued, "stop wasting our time, Prez. Let's continue with the game."

Misaki had no words.

xoxoxo

"Usui!" Misaki snapped. "Stop looking at me like that!" It was time for them to reveal their hand to see who had won. Usui had taken off his shirt and shorts, left only in his boxers, while Misaki had taken off her bra, wearing her t-shirt, skirt, and panties. She rubbed her thighs against each other, trying to relieve herself from the ache she felt in between her thighs. The action did not go unnoticed by Usui, whose erection twitched in his boxers.

"Looking at you like what?" he asked while quirking his head to the right cutely.

"Like—like—"

"Like I might die if I don't fuck Misaki soon? Like all I want to do is rip your underwear off and thrust my cock into you hard and fast?" he asked, his voice guttural and his question ending almost in a growl.

Misaki squirmed even harder at Usui's dirty talking. "No! Yes! I mean, no! Not like that." She couldn't think. "I mean… Just get on with game! Don't look at me, okay you pervert!" _Oh my God, what am I saying? I'm not making any sense._

Usui smirked as he flipped over his cards. "Full house."

Misaki barely cut herself off from gasping as she revealed her own double pair. _I was so sure I could win this hand!_ she thought angrily. _Now what?_ Logically, the most sensible move was to take off her panties first. Eventually she'd have to take off an outer layer, but she might as well cover as much as she could for as long as she could. It was the move that made sense, but the idea of facing Usui with nothing under her skirt…Well, her panties were basically ruined at this point.

"Don't look!" Misaki snapped again. She turned around, letting Usui take a long admiring look at her ass. She slid her panties down her legs, bending over as she stepped out of them and tossed them, unaware of how seductive the move looked to Usui. Misaki made a move to turn around, but Usui's hands gripping the side of her thighs stopped her.

"Prez is so sly," he murmured against the part of her leg right under the hem of her skirt. "She is definitely trying to drive me crazy with her legs," he groaned. His tongue darted out to lick the swell where her thigh met her butt. He pushed his head under her skirt and kissed his way to the center of one check and nibbled on it. Misaki's legs wobbled at the sensation, but Usui held her up with his hand gripping her waist. Usui managed to get one grope on her butt outside her skirt before Misaki turned around and backed away from Usui. She looked down at him imperially. "Usui, we're in the middle of a game. Stop trying to mess around. We just had—had sexual intercourse this morning anyway!"

Usui stared and tried to refrain from pouncing on the red, obviously embarrassed girl in front him. He was going to die from Misaki's adorableness. Death by adorableness. Misaki was probably the only twenty-year old who could call what they did that morning "sexual intercourse." Usui's eyes darkened as thinking of this morning made him think of Misaki's legs wide open and his head between her thighs, Misaki bent against the kitchen counter, Misaki panting, begging, "_Usui!_"…

"…That's definitely not enough," Usui complained. "I've gone almost half a day without having Misaki. I'm starving," he whined.

"You can't just have—have me! I'm not a thing to be had. Besides, you're the one who wanted to play in the first place."

"Fine." Usui pouted. "But once I get Misaki naked I'm not going to stop even if she begs me."

"You'll never get me naked! I'm going to crush you!"

Usui laughed, delighted at how _Misaki_ it was to focus on that part of what he'd said. Misaki herself reveled in the golden warmth of his throaty chuckle. _His voice…_she thought. She just wanted to rub herself against his _voice_ sometimes.

Usui dealt the cards. The game processed swiftly, and Misaki lost once again to Usui's straight with her full house. Misaki narrowed her eyes. How was he getting such good hands? She'd think he was cheating, but she knew better: Usui would never do that. Besides, he probably didn't have to cheat, was just freakishly lucky in the way aliens were.

Misaki quickly threw her t-shirt off, trying to get it over with quickly. Usui's eyes were riveted to her breasts and her hardening nipples as they met the cool air. Misaki smirked. Usui teased and manipulated her so relentlessly that she loved the power her breasts held over him. With Usui, she never had to worry that they were too small, or her right was the tiniest bit bigger than her left. Usui let her know how perfect he found them every chance he got.

Misaki crossed her arms under her breasts, _completely _unintentionally pushing up her breasts a little while at it, enjoying the twitch in Usui's boxers as his eyes bulged. She feigned impatience with him. "Hey. My eyes are up here, pervert."

"I know," Usui said distractedly, not taking his eyes off her breasts for a second.

Misaki giggled and rolled her eyes at his antics. She dealt out the next hand…

xoxoxo

The room was completely silent. Misaki, naked, stared intently at the deck as she slowly peeled a card from it.

Usui, naked, pushed all his chips into the pot. "All in."

Misaki considered her position carefully, then threw all caution to the wind. They were both completely naked, and this was the last hand. "What the heck—all in," she declared.

They both flipped their cards over, and Misaki whistled at Usui's flush in comparison to her king pair. Usui quietly collected all the chips, but Misaki could sense the smugness radiating from him. She narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry, Usui," she said with a cocky grin. "No more clothes to take off." She spread her arms out in a _what can I do?_ gesture. "Game's over; guess I'll be heading back to my apartment now." Misaki stood up. "You won all the chips though, congrats!" she said sweetly as she made to turn and walk away.

In a flash, Usui grabbed her, turned her around and pressed her body tightly to his, his skin touching hers in every spot from their thighs to their shoulders. Unprepared for so much intimate contact with his skin, Misaki gasped and arched her breasts into his chest.

"Usui," she panted. "What are you doing?" She was so aroused. It took all she had to stop herself from grinding against his hard thigh. The fact that Usui was grinding his own hips against hers didn't help. His erection pulsed enticingly against her clit.

"I think," Usui mumbled against her lips, "I deserve a prize for winning, don't I?" Without letting her answer, he kissed her hard. His tongue swept along her lips before sweeping through her mouth. She could feel the hours of pent up sexual frustration as he plundered her mouth with his tongue, feel the tension that had been building up between them ignite in the way he embraced her and pressed the small of her back to him as close as possible. It was in the way he tried to dominate her, own her completely.

Misaki loved the feeling, but she wanted him to know she owned him too. She tangled her tongue with his and scraped her teeth against his tongue. She pulled her head from his to press a kiss to the underside of his jaw. She layered him with kisses until she reached the pulse in his neck; then she sucked hard. She now pulled easily from Usui's embrace; he looked a little dazed. Misaki took a couple of steps back.

"That's enough of a prize for you, stupid alien," she teased. "Now are you going to walk me home or do I have to let myself out?"

Usui stared at Misaki hungrily. He took a step forward. Misaki took a step back, the game they played more than a little arousing for the both of them. A step forward for Usui. A step forward for Misaki. He continued to shepherd her backwards until Misaki let out a little "Oomph" as her back hit the wall suddenly, knocking a little breath out of her.

Usui put one hand on the wall beside her head, the other on her hip, crowding her completely. Misaki flushed and tried to push him away in embarrassment, but they both knew she loved being crowded by him. She pushed weakly at his chest, then forgot her purpose as she trailed her hands across his nipples and his six-pack.

Usui panted harshly at her gesture. "That was definitely not enough prize for me," he told her, voice dark with both threats and promises.

"So?" Misaki said archly. She was red all over, but she fought through her embarrassment. "What do you want me to do? Get your hands off of—hrmph!" Usui leaned forward and cut her off, pressing his lips to hers hungrily.

His hand on her hip crept up her body until his thumb was sweeping the swell under her breast. Misaki willed him to move his hand higher, and finally he cupped her right breast in his palm, rubbing her nipple with his numb repeatedly. Misaki mewled at the contact and grazed his lips with his teeth.

"No!" Misaki's hand shot up and shoved at Usui's cheek, pushing his face to the side of hers. Undeterred, Usui buried his face into her neck and blew raspberries into her shoulder. Misaki bit her lip to keep from laughing. "I only said I would play strip poker with you, not…do it."

"Do what?" Usui asked innocently.

"Do _it!_" she cried. "Plus, you can't just cut me off whenever—oh, ah, ahhh," she said breathlessly as Usui sucked between her shoulder and neck while his fingers rubbed her clit gently.

He traced the opening just inside her vagina, spreading the wetness he found there while rubbing her clit with his thumb.

"No, Usui," Misaki moaned as she pushed at his shoulders but not moving him an inch.

"Yes, Misaki," Usui growled against her shoulder. "You love this."

"Usui," Misaki said sharply in embarrassment. She raked her nails across his back. Usui's response was to hitch one of her legs around his waist pressing her core against his cock even more firmly. His other hand went around to palm and grope her ass and lift her up against him as tightly as possible.

"You love this," Usui said more menacingly as he slipped two fingers into Misaki without warning. "Don't you, Misaki?"

He bent his head down to suck on a breast. Misaki cried out and pressed his head to her breast. He thrusted his fingers in and out of her, slipping a third finger into he after a couple of seconds.

After suck her nipple hard for some time, Usui lifted his head and pulled his fingers out of Misaki. "Don't you, Misaki?" he said more forcefully, pressing his tongue flat against her nipple, then grazing his teeth authoritatively against the other.

"Usui, ah," she whimpered. "Don't stop…"

"Tell me what you want," he demanded, his fingers trailing against the inside of her thigh but never touching the place she wanted the most.

"I love it," she panted. "Please, go back…"

"Not until you tell me what you want," Usui ordered. He sucked the tip of her ear, then licked the lobe.

"Please, Usui. I need…I need…" The tips of Misaki's ears burned along with her cheeks. "Why are you being so mean? This is so embarrassing. _Please_, Usui."

"What?" he said darkly. "Tell me what you want." He slid one finger slowly into her, but it wasn't enough anymore.

"I need your—your," Misaki choked out. She couldn't say it, so she fisted his length instead. "I need _this_. _Please_."

Usui couldn't stand it anymore. "Yes," he groaned. "Anything for you, Prez," he said as he thrusted into Misaki in one smooth stroke. They both groaned from the contact. Misaki brought her other leg around Usui as he thrust into her as deeply as possible.

Misaki clutched Usui's shoulders at the feeling of him pressing deep against her, crying out as Usui reached to rub her clit. His thrusts came faster and deeper, and Misaki felt the pleasure build up as he entered her again and again.

"Usui, oh, I'm ah I'm close."

"That's it, Prez." Usui rumbled. "Come for me," he said and kissed her sweetly, a gesture at odds with his frenzied thrusting. Unable to handle the overload of passion, Misaki came enthusiastically, clenching tightly onto Usui, who thrust a couple more times before releasing himself into her.

Panting, Usui let Misaki down onto the floor, who promptly collapsed onto the floor. Usui knelt and laid down beside her. Both laid there for a while, waiting for their panting to gradually fade. Usui began breathing normally first, to Misaki's irritation.

He wasted his breath with a: "Told you I'd have you naked in no time—ow!"

**A/N:** **Usui POV? Yes? No?**


End file.
